


【朝燕】子规啼

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 国设，内涵微量耀燕亲情向
Relationships: 亚瑟柯克兰/王春燕, 朝燕
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【朝燕】子规啼

同伦敦繁华且嘈杂的市中心截然不同的郊区，坐落着一个饱经风霜的公馆，那被风雨侵蚀得斑驳外壳，提示着这座四层楼的房子或许比艾米的曾祖母还年老，不......不是或许，是一定，因为它姓柯克兰。

此时此刻艾米正熨烫着住在三楼的那位女主人的丝绸裙子，这种从遥远的中国舶来的布料她在上一任主人家里很少遇见，可在柯克兰的公馆里，这种昂贵的衣料简直是司空见惯。她必须得小心翼翼地熨平这条裙子上的每一丝褶皱，尽管楼上的那位可能一整天都穿着松垮的睡衣，不踏出房门一刻。

这是规矩，她刚来这工作时曾被比别处繁多、苛刻的规则压得喘不过气，但是好在她学什么都很快，没过多久就得心应手，甚至包括和性格孤僻古怪的女主人相处她也做得很好，这使得她成为这个公馆里从史至今最年轻的贴身女仆，在她之前的贴身女仆们每个人都最多只工作了十年就回了乡下老家，艾米期待自己能多做几年，因为比别家丰厚好几倍的薪水解决了家里弟妹们的贫寒的生活。

其实柯克兰公馆的女主人并没有别人想得那么难相处，相反，她对佣人们很有礼貌，还记得她任职第一天的时候面对这个黑头发的东方人紧张得连脚都不敢挪动，还是她主动走来拉着她的手问她叫什么名字。王女士的英文说得很好，几乎就像是个土生土长的伦敦人，声音并不像她的外表那样娇柔。她的确有些孤僻，常常一个人在卧室或书房里待着，许久都不下楼走动，就那样倚靠在窗台上，洁白的睡裙和慵懒的姿势并没有什么与众不同，但艾米总能一下子感觉到她的格格不入，就像从荨麻地里找出一朵百合。

她的寝室像是整个打包搬上巨轮从中国运来的，一切的一切都极具神秘的东方特色，听说这是柯克兰亲王特意为她准备的，就为了让她心情好一些，让她不那么过于思念家乡，哦，他可真爱她。

“艾米，现在已经快要中午了，汤姆先生在催你快些去为王女士整理房间。”她的同事拿着一张抹布，匆忙地经过，嘴里传递着管家先生对她的不满。

“可她昨晚看书到凌晨，现在还没起来。”艾米将才熨平整的连衣裙挂好，便匆匆忙忙地下楼去厨房， 现在早已过了吃早餐的时间，王女士也从来都不像大不列颠的姑娘们一样在床上用餐，得快些将菜肴在桌上摆好，待她用完餐，还有一大堆活儿等着她呢。

艾米的鞋跟踩在楼梯上发出嗒嗒的响声，这声响配上她的呼叫“朱迪！朱迪！”更加急促了。可这种急促却在她到达厨房门口的时候戛然而止——王春燕披了件薄毯子正站在厨房门口，她黑得发亮的头发柔顺的垂落着，厨房里的人被她惊得一动不动。

刚刚苏醒的缪斯小姐耳朵十分灵光，听见艾米的声音便转身对她说：“我有点饿了，就下来看看有没有什么吃的。”一边说还一边走到佣人们的餐桌旁，拉开一张椅子直接坐下，“你们也一起来吧，菜不是都弄好了吗？”

整个厨房内的佣人们都楞住，他们当中很多人很少能见到这位深受柯克兰亲王宠爱的情人，并时刻谨记着不能随便与这位漂亮的东方女人交流，更不要说能和她坐在一张餐桌上用餐。

“艾米。”王春燕催促着，“让大家都快点吧，我快饿死了。”

大家都面面相觑地坐到自己的位置上，却拘谨地看着餐具不动，大家都默契地等着王春燕发话才会开始。

“今天厨房给我弄得什么菜？”王春燕早已能熟练地使用刀叉，饥饿迫使她不顾形象地露出对食物的渴望。

“是焗蜗牛，女士。”朱迪连忙答到，这是她第二次见王春燕，紧张之余难免还有些许激动。在她看来王春燕的到来使得这间狭仄的地下餐厅而生辉，尽管她是那样的瘦弱。

“蜗牛？”

“是的，法国人的餐桌上经常有这道菜。”

王春燕看着餐盘里那几个比她印象中硕大很多的蜗牛壳子，琥珀一般的眼眸里有些懵懂，她眨巴几下，挑了一个壳子最大的放在了身边的汤姆的餐盘里：“汤姆先生，你尝尝味道怎么样？”

一句话，众人灼灼的目光都集聚在管家这个平时严厉的管家身上，他只好在众目睽睽之下品尝了一口。随后，放下刀叉回答：“很不错。”

“大家都试试吧，我自己根本吃不完。”

所有人都在静默中用了餐，十几个人的餐厅只能听见餐具的碰撞声，说不定还有人会因为自己弄出了这些声音而懊恼。王春燕看着这些不自在的人，对自己突发奇想的决定有些后悔，因为自己，大家都没能好好地吃一顿。她环顾了四周，这间容纳了十几个人的餐厅同楼上的奢华对比实在是天壤之别，这让她回忆起过去在紫禁城里的生活。自己也是坐在富丽堂皇的屋子里，身边全是服侍的宫女内侍，吃完就会被人搀扶着去花园里散步。原来在这个地方也和她的家乡没有什么区别，穷人依旧在挣扎着。

目光扫及橱柜，一份折叠着的报纸吸引了她的目光：“汤姆先生，我可以看看吗？”她用手指着那份报纸。

“哦，当然。”忠诚的管家将报纸递到她手上。

「史密斯先生和卡尔迈克尔小姐在周三订婚」

「没有儿子麦戈文伯爵的巨额遗产，何去何从？」

......

「清国公爵被俘，于印度加尔各答免费参观」

巨大的标题下是个身形肥厚，头戴官帽的大清官员坐在椅子上的配图。油墨早已干了，王春燕不语，只是细细看阅着这篇报道的文字，叠在报纸上的拇指将脆弱的纸张按出了折痕。细心的管家注意到了身边的女人有些不正常，关心地问：“王女士，你还好吗？”

迎接他的是那两颗琥珀中的怨愤，他下意识地瞥了一下报纸上的内容，仅仅只是看完标题，管家那布满皱纹的脸立刻涨红，王春燕立刻察觉到他的反应，眼中的愤怒闪烁，倏忽间，变得只余悲痛。她将报纸放回原处，没有留下任何一句话便消失在了这间简陋的餐厅。

正在品味蜗牛美味的朱迪有些失落，她只觉得这间拥挤的屋子再次变得黯淡了，圣洁的百合也回到了她应该在的地方。

“唉——一切都搞砸了。”汤姆管家连声叹气，身边的男仆感到莫名其妙，明明他们今天将一切都布置得无可挑剔。

“不，罗伯，今夜将会有暴风雨来临。”

真是可悲。老管家在心里感慨。

亚瑟到达公馆的时候已是日落黄昏之时，他从车上下来的时候提了一只盒子，抬头望向三楼那间窗帘紧闭的窗户，一路奔波的辛劳好似全部退散了，心情也自然洋溢起来，他迫不及待地向老汤姆问起王春燕的情况：

“她还在睡觉？天呀，她可真能睡，简直像只刚出生的小狗，除了吃饭一天都在睡。”

“身体怎么样？还是老样子？”说到这他便没那么开心了，眉头也皱了起来，然后嘱咐道：“听着，每天只能给她那些量，可少，但绝不能多给。”

“Yes, my lord. ”

  
亚瑟在印度和香港呆了快两个月，长时间的分别使得思念更加浓厚，他迫不及待地想要立刻将她搂在怀里又亲又抱，天知道，他在印度的夜晚有多想念她那头浓密柔顺的鸦色青丝。白色紧身袜包裹着的健壮的小腿从大理石台阶上飞快掠过，大手直接覆上门把手，咔哒——门开了。

屋内的甜腻馨香扑面而来，不同于走廊的清冷，屋子里面温暖极了。亚瑟向深处走去，只见他的牡丹花正撑着脑袋躺在黄花梨的软榻上，一手拿着杆象牙烟枪，正吞云吐雾着。他凑近她，几乎鼻尖贴着鼻尖，这么近的距离使得他被她吐出的白烟呛出眼泪，可却一点也不气恼，只因那缕缕的缥缈仙雾从朱唇溢出时，两颗明亮的琥珀也呈现在他的眼前。

这亲密的样子让他更加愉悦，翠绿的眼睛也弯成两道月牙，他轻轻地用嘴唇碰了碰王春燕的眉头，用别人从未听过的温柔嗓音对她说：“我给你带里你喜欢的翡翠项链。”

右手拿出包装着项链的首饰盒：“请了香港最资格的工匠，你会喜欢的。”

将华美的翡翠举到她面前，王春燕在那个坠子上流连了几秒，便又含住烟枪吸了一口：“我累了，你走吧。”

狗娘养的！又是这样，这副死人样子！

亚瑟觉得自己简直是个蠢货。他托专家在缅甸找到了连中国人都赞不绝口的石头，请了最贵的的工匠来设计，像个讨好贵妇人的小白脸一样讨好这个疯女人，到头来连个笑脸都没得到，简直是羞辱！

愤怒与羞恼杂糅在一起会使人变得疯狂，连他这种化身也逃不脱。他重重地夺走她手里的烟枪，任它滚落到床单上还未燃尽的鸦片落在精美的刺绣上，是刺眼的橘红。强劲的手指发狠地擒住王春燕瘦的像刀削过的下巴，镶了宝石的戒指硌得她直抽冷气。

“你以为你是谁？嗯？这里不是紫禁城，王、春、燕，收起你那副高高在上的样子。”他恶狠狠地念她的名字，像是要生吞了一般，手上的力气也加重了许多。

“呵，我做你祖宗都嫌丢人。”她同他截然相反，几乎没用力气说话。可这如羽毛般轻盈地字语却如同重锤，具有击垮理智的能力。

余下的鸦片烟正肆虐地燃烧着自己，它烧的通红，正如这房内激化的矛盾一样，这还不够，橘红的滚烫吞噬了丝绸软榻上绣的云鹤，释放出特有的气味，这味道引起一旁正针锋相对的两人。

昏暗中，云鹤在炽热的灼烤下西去，燃起生命中最后的焰。亚瑟木然地拉起王春燕的手，阴狠的旅眸从未移开过她的眼眶，用平淡的语气回复她：

“去死吧。”

握着她的手直接按在床上烧的那团火热上，被剥夺了氧气的焰火挣扎着尖叫着，在消失的无影无踪后，只余下炙热的渣滓。

“滚。”

王春燕挣扎着抽出手，修建光洁的指甲因为攥拳而深陷在被灼烤过的血肉中。她痛极了，可却流不出一滴泪，这痛楚远比故土遭受炮击、国人受尽凌辱带来的伤痛轻一千倍、一万倍。

那个造成这一切磨难的罪魁祸首，正站在她面前，居高临下地看着她。不知在印度的那个笼子外面，那些西洋人是否也是这个姿态去瞧大清被虏去的官员的。

“我，永远都不属于你。”

话语未落，门便开启又砰的合上，室内除了多了烧焦的味道，和半小时前没有任何区别。

依旧是个牢笼。

亚瑟回到自己的房间便开始懊恼了，刚刚他居然做了那样的不绅士的行为。她更不待见他了，那个硬皮气女人。说来好笑，她最后的那句话不过是她自己的一厢情愿罢了，在他们这个圈子里谁不知道中国的女化身作为战利品被他带到了英国，甚至还有人为此向他表示祝贺。不过这种行为招来了众多女化身们的厌恶，以罗莎为首。

不过，这些都不重要，他得快点找点烫伤药去给她换上，万一留疤可不好看了。

“Tom，带绷带和烫伤药上来。”他命令道。

头发花白的老管家将医药箱放在桌上，正要离开的时候，他的主人突然发问：“她怎么了？心情为什么不好？”

“报纸上刊登了印度的人类动物园，王女士无意间看见了。”

亚瑟去拿医药箱的手一顿，沉思了一会才吩咐老管家离开。他提着药箱走过幽长而空旷的走廊，静谧的走廊上留下长长的影子，然后消失在转角处。

他又再次回到了王春燕的房间，只是现在比先前的那次更安静，他连她沉睡的呼吸声都能听见。他坐在她身边，伸出手轻轻地抚摸她的脸颊，那里什么也没有，手下是光滑细腻的肌肤。

“真是吝啬，眼泪也不肯流一滴。”

目光转移到她的右手，只见手心的皮肤被烫得红肿、凹凸不平，起的水泡也被弄破了一些，正往外渗着透明的体液，甚至连黑黑的烟灰都没清理。目光往下，手腕处的皮肤又白又薄，能看见腕间微微发蓝的血管。一红一白，好不刺眼。

一时间，难以言喻的滋味令亚瑟觉得口舌发苦，他俯下身为王春燕仔细清理起伤口，一边用微弱的声音振振有词：

“有时我也在想为什么要这样彼此折磨，燕。在印度，我每天总会有时间想起你，在梦里扰得我不清净，或许是你还没有完全属于我，也许只有那样，我们才能好过。”他给绷带打了一个好看的结，然后在她的指尖轻吻几下。

“成为我的人有什么不好？日不落的土地，财富永远流向我们。”

他小心翼翼地挪到情人的身旁躺下，外套也不解，就躺进了被窝。将王春燕揽在怀中，她身上独有的熏香无孔不入地侵袭着他敏感的感官，这样温柔，让他疲惫许久的神经得以放松。

“做我的人，你想要月亮我也给你。”

“晚安，燕......”

梦境是最甜蜜的时刻，她像是会魔法的神女，冲他甜甜一笑便化作漫天飞蝶，围绕在他身边起舞，那些个扇动的翅膀蹭过他的脸颊、手背，她正与他亲热呢——若是那可恶的布谷鸟能识趣地闭嘴该多好，亚瑟闭着眼暗骂到，从睡梦中的朦胧苏醒，让他意识到原来蝴蝶的翅膀并不是梦。王春燕正用从未有过的深情眼神凝视着他的，那双用名贵的琥珀打造的眼眸，比天幕上任何一颗星辰都讨人喜爱。

“它们吵醒你了？”他吻了吻她露出的额头。

她笑得更开心了，一看就是发自内心的，摩挲着他脸颊的手指甚至还戳了戳软肉：“是杜鹃。”

“你们那叫杜鹃吗？好听的名字。”就这样躺着聊聊天也是极幸福的。

“你不知道？还叫子规呢。‘庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶，望帝春心托杜鹃。’”她痴痴地念着，明亮的眼眸直直地看着他，心猿意马就在一瞬，衣带不知不觉中就散了开来。

亚瑟动/情/地在她耳鬓轻吻，哑着声音说：“诗词太难，有时间你教我.......”他讨厌做学生，尤其被她教导，时下最重要的更不是同她讨论中文诗词，便三两句解决，专心手上的动作。

“我好想你......每天，你总算来看我了.......”颤抖的声音令他躯体一震，他的梦，第一次在她面前展现脆弱的一面。

“对不起宝贝......亲爱的，我的甜心，有太多事情需要我经手，我也好想每天和你待在一起。”湿润的吻落在她光裸的肌肤上，留下淡淡的痕迹。

“我好疼......东西也难吃，没有人和我说话。”娇滴滴的抽泣，泪水就这样肆无忌惮地涌出眼眶。亚瑟一遍遍地吻去她的泪水，不断地柔声道歉着。他太开心了，这还是头一次，王春燕头一次.......

“带我回家吧，我快死了......”

“耀......我想回家......”

一盆冷水随着她口里溢出的名字浇灭他的热情，手掌从她的衣裳里抽出，亚瑟清醒地看着拿他当做慰藉的王春燕，泪水多得琥珀都化作了液体，模糊地看不见她眼底的光彩。她不断地在恍惚中念着那个让他嫉妒的名字。

“王耀......”

“带你回家？我可是日不落。”

“疯女人，他可没那个本事。”他故意放大声音，意图让她停止那令人厌恶的哭泣

可阴毒的话也没有阻止她的思念。扰人的哭泣直到她累了才停歇。窗外的布谷鸟仍旧在树枝上不停地鸣叫着，正如她的哭泣，扰得他心烦意乱，气愤地下床将窗户关严。

“什么都不让人顺心。”

他恶狠狠地看着她恬静的睡容，生气地咬了一口她布满泪痕的脸颊：

“门都没有。”

————————————————————————————

咳咳，风水轮流转，sir看看你现在


End file.
